


Oh no, spiders in my soup

by Sometimes_im_sad



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood and Injury, Desert Bluffs (Welcome to Night Vale), My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Picnics, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Play Fighting, Spiders, Spiders in my soup, Teeth, Work In Progress, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_im_sad/pseuds/Sometimes_im_sad
Summary: Carlos, Kevin, Cecil,  and Charles [Along with others] go through some wacky shit in both Nightvale and the desert otherworld
Kudos: 11





	Oh no, spiders in my soup

It was a reasonably hot day in desert bluffs, the sun beamed down through the artificial clouds and, every now and then, a small breeze would happen; picking up traces of sand and other random things. 

So, naturally, it was a wonderful day for a random picnic just on the outskirts of town where no one could bother you. 

"So how's the whole 'Your god keeps attacking people and it's getting on everyone's nerves?'" Carlos questioned sitting on a blanket he brought. Recently He and Cecil would visit and try to solve petty, though rightful, disagreements.

"The smiling god just vibes nowadays. Who knows where it is! We have no proof that they are behind this" Kevin responds laying in the hot sand looking at the even hotter sun, his eyes squinted a bit but that was the only reaction he gave "Although it would explain all of the missing person's cases recently."

"Wait- you're just fine with that?" Cecil interjects, he was laid across Carlos' lap and was just munching on a few strawberries just listening to the others talk. Normally he would blurt whatever came to mind but today was just more tiresome. Not as bad as that whole lazy day but most certainly up there. 

"Well of course I am! You act as if I'm able to tell it what to do." Kevin says with a breathy laugh as he nibbles an apple slice that was stuffed in his pocket "And even if I could...Population control, y'know."

"You're ridiculous!" Cecil accuses looking directly at Kevin and crosses his arms "Population control? Really?" 

"Yes 100%" Kevin beamed happily with a nod and a thumbs-up, "Now, subject change because this is getting beyond boring." 

"You're boring." Cecil mumbles "Not to mention-"Carlos quickly intervenes to make sure the situation didn't escalate all too much.

"Can't we just get back to our game? Why'd be stop it anyway?" He questions shuffling the Uno cards in his hand. Despite it being windy the cards had managed to, surprisingly, not budge at all. 

"That would because _someone _kept cheating!" Cecil says with a huff and narrows his eyes at Kevin "so we had to stop."__

____

"Oh that's the last straw pretty boy!" Kevin growls and lunges at Cecil, of course making sure to not hurt Carlos, trying to hit him, this failed and didn't go quite as planned as he got a near faceful of sand. This causes Cecil to laugh so much he actually falls off of Carlos' lap and onto the sad himself "That's what you get!" He says through laughter and even kicking his feet. 

____

"Oh shut up!" Kevin growls making sure to get all of the sand out of his mouth "you started it!" 

____

"Y'all sound like kids" Charles buts in, he had just gotten the time to show up "What did I miss?" 

____

____


End file.
